HIS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shouto dikelilingi oleh mereka. Mereka yang selalu bersamanya; selalu ada untuknya. Mereka yang bisa ia sebut ... sebagai salah satu bagian dari dirinya.


"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sementara yang lain menyodorokan gelas masing-masing hingga suara dentingan terdengar, Todoroki Fuyumi menyalakan _cracker_ yang menimbulkan suara ledakan kecil di rumah bernuansa Jepang tradisional tersebut. Isi _cracker_ berhamburan, sebagian terbang ke arah meja makan. Namun terutama, rambut dan tubuh Todoroki Enji kini sudah dipenuhi kertas berwarna-warni.

Wajah sang kepala keluarga memang tak pernah terlihat ramah. Bibir itu selalu menekuk ke bawah. Kali ini pun, seraya meletakkan gelas birnya di atas meja, ia memperlihatkan tatapan tak suka. Bukan pada keluarganya, melainkan pada satu sosok yang tidak menyandang nama Todoroki.

Enji berdeham sembari menyingkirkan kertas-kertas dari atas kepalanya. "Sebetulnya, aku tak butuh perayaan ulang tahun semacam ini. Aku bukan lagi anak muda berusia dua puluh tahunan."

Di sebelahnya, Todoroki Rei yang semenjak tujuh tahun lalu sudah kembali ke rumah keluarga Todoroki, tertawa kecil. Ia membantu menyingkirkan beberapa kertas yang masih tertinggal di pundak Enji.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Meski kau bukan lagi anak dua puluh tahunan, tapi kau juga belum setua itu, 'kan? Lagipula, perayaan seperti ini hanya setahun sekali."

Enji melirik ke arah Rei dengan tatapan salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepala dan menunduk sesaat sebelum tatapannya beralih ke arah lain.

"Yah, aku tak masalah jika perayaan ulang tahunku ini dilakukan dengan acara kumpul keluarga di rumah ketimbang berpergian keluar dengan risiko bertemu media. Tetapi … kenapa ada orang yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya juga ikut di sini?"

* * *

**HIS**

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**.  
My Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: _Modified Canon. 22-23y.o TodoMomo. Probably kinda OOC. _**

**_Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Friendship/ Family_**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

Ch 1. His Family

* * *

Beberapa pasang mata memandang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tatapan jahil yang duduk tepat di seberang Enji. Pemuda itu tak tampak tersinggung saat Enji terang-terangan menunjuk dirinya. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu mengembangkan cengiran.

"Ayah bicara apa?" Sebagai ganti sang pemuda, Fuyumi-lah yang angkat bicara. "Hawk_-san_ kan teman Ayah! Jadi kupikir tak masalah mengundangnya."

"Cih. Siapa yang teman? Dia yang seenaknya mengikutiku!"

Kunyahan Todoroki Natsuo terhenti. Ia memandang pada sang ayah yang tengah menenggak bir. Sejak kecil, Natsuo memang tak dekat dengan ayahnya itu karena keadaan. Dia bahkan sempat membencinya. Namun, semenjak insiden yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, segalanya berubah. Keluarga Todoroki berubah. Meski belum lengkap, setidaknya kebencian itu seolah sudah lenyap.

Natsuo sudah memaafkan sang ayah. Tidak hanya Natsuo, Rei dan Shouto, juga Fuyumi, sudah memaafkan Enji. Mereka memberi kesempatan pada Enji untuk menunjukkan permohonan maafnya. Enji pun tak mau lagi mengecewakan mereka. Ia mati-matian berjuang untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang pantas. Semua berjalan cukup lancar hingga saat ini.

Namun, bukan berarti Natsuo akan bersikap lunak dan mengambil peran sebagai anak yang baik. Tidak, setelah selama itu ia tak mengecap kasih sayang sang ayah.

"Kalau dia seenaknya mengikutimu dan tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu," ujar Natsuo sambil menyeringai sinis, "kurasa Hawk-_san_ benar-benar bisa dianggap sebagai temanmu."

"Hah?"

"Akui sajalah, Ayah. Kau tak benar-benar keberatan, 'kan, dengan keberadaan Hawk-_san_?"

"NATSUOOOO!" teriak Enji lantang.

"Berisik, Ayah," sela Todoroki Shouto—sang putra bungsu. Shouto tak benar-benar marah, ia pun hanya menggunakan nada datar yang biasa saat menegur sang ayah. Setelah menenggak bir, Shouto menambahkan, "Tak usah berteriak seperti itu hanya karena tak bisa membantah."

Natsuo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan sang adik. Setelah ia puas tertawa, ia kemudian mulai mencomoti makanan seolah tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Enji menoleh ke kedua putranya tersebut secara bergantian. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak—tampak tak senang. Akan tetapi seperti kata Shouto, sebetulnya ia memang tak bisa membantah.

"_Mou_~! Semenjak Natsuo dan Shouto meninggalkan rumah, kesempatan untuk berkumpul seperti ini sangat jarang!" ujar Fuyumi sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Kalian jangan malah bertengkar!"

"Benar. Selain itu tak sopan pada Hawk-_san_ juga, 'kan?" Rei menambahkan sembari menuangkan kembali bir ke gelas Enji. Setelah gelas Enji terisi, Rei menoleh ke arah Hawk. "Maaf, ya, Hawk-_san_. Rumah ini memang sedikit berisik."

"Yang berisik cuma satu orang," sela Shouto sebelum ia menguyah mie soba.

"SHOUUUTOOOO!"

Teriakan Enji terpotong oleh suara tawa Hawk. Seketika, semua kepala menoleh pada sang Hero yang memiliki _quirk_ sayap tersebut. Begitu sadar bahwa ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian, Hawk menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku malah merasa suasana seperti ini sangat menyenangkan." Hawk sudah hendak mengisi gelasnya sendiri, tapi Fuyumi yang duduk di sebelahnya segera merebut botol bir dan membantu Hawk mengisi gelasnya. "Ow, thanks, Fuyumi-_chan_."

"Menyenangkan apanya?" tanya Natsuo. "Yang seperti ini biasa, 'kan?"

"Kalian tahu, aku tinggal sendiri. Makanya suasana kekeluargaan seperti ini malah sangat menyenangkan menurutku."

Fuyumi tampak memandang lekat pada Hawk meski yang dipandanginya kini tengah memejamkan mata sembari menikmati bir. Awalnya putri sulung keluarga Todoroki itu tampak ragu, tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terang-terangan bertanya.

"Hawk-_san_ tidak menikah?"

"Ng?"

"Maksudku," ujar Fuyumi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, "tidak ada kepikiran ke arah sanakah? Apa menurut Hawk-_san_ tak ada Hero yang menarik?"

"_Ara_, Fuyumi-_chan_," tegur Rei dengan mata agak terbelalak. Namun kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Hawk lalu menyentuh pipinya sendiri. "Tapi usia Hawk-_san_ juga memang sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah, 'kan?"

"Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" Fuyumi terlihat begitu antusias. "Bagaimana dengan Mount Lady?"

Hawk menyentuh dagu dan mengelusnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Fuyumi sementara jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Mungkin hal ini belum diketahui banyak orang, ya? Mount Lady dan Kamui saat ini sudah mulai berkencan, lho?"

"Eeeh? Bohong!" pekik Fuyumi. Perempuan berkacamata itu tiba-tiba menutup mulut dengan tangan yang dikepal ringan. "Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang sering terlihat bersama, sih …."

Hawk hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian menyumpit lauk dari piring kecil di dekatnya. Meja itu berisi macam-macam makanan, tapi sedari tadi hanya Shouto dan Natsuo yang terlihat berusaha untuk menghabiskan. Selain Enji yang seakan hanya tertarik pada bir dan _edamame_, Rei dan Fuyumi bahkan belum menyentuh makanan mereka sama sekali.

"Jadi menurut Hawk-_san_," kali ini Natsuo yang mendadak menimpali setelah menelan makanannya, " apa ada Hero yang terbilang menarik sampai membuat Hawk-_san_ ingin menikahinya?"

"Menikah, ya …."

Awalnya, bola mata itu refleks menatap ke satu arah. Tak sampai berselang lima detik, tatapannya pun berganti. Hawk kini terang-terangan melihat Shouto yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan saat ini. Putra bungsu keluarga Todoroki itu bahkan seakan tak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tetap saja makan dengan nikmat.

Sebuah ide menyambangi benak Hawk. Cengiran jahilnya pun terkembang. Ia siap menjawab pertanyaan Natsuo.

"Kalau dari kalangan Hero, aku rasa aku ingin menikahi Creati."

Shouto mendadak terbatuk-batuk. Ia langsung berhenti makan seketika. Setelah menenggak bir yang disodorkan Natsuo, ia lalu memandang Hawk. Alisnya mengernyit. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk.

Hawk sendiri tampak tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tak bersahabat dari Shouto. Senyumnya justru kian terkembang. Hawk termasuk tipe orang yang gemar memancing. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan perasaan berdebar saat umpannya mulai digerogoti ikan! Tentu saja ia akan puas saat ia berhasil memancing seekor ikan, tapi perjuangan sampai berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang menjadi targetnya merupakan bagian yang paling disukai oleh Hawk.

"Eh? Shouto tak sedang berkencan dengan Creati, 'kan?"

"… Tidak," jawab Shouto sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia sudah tak lagi memandang ke arah Hawk. Sebagai gantinya, ia terlihat seolah tertarik dengan mangkuk nasi yang tinggal terisi setengah.

"Tapi tadi itu, sedikit … tak menyenangkan untuk didengar."

"Hooo?"

"_Ore no Momo ni_ …," ujar Shouto dengan suara pelan dan samar, seakan ia tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum Shouto mendadak berdiri. Tatapannya tak mengarah pada seorang pun—terlihat mengawang. Jelas ada hal lain yang mulai merasuki pikirannya. Ya, Shouto tidak senang. Meski sesuai perkataannya tadi: Mereka tidak berkencan. _Belum_.

"Aku … keluar sebentar."

"Lho? Shouto?"

"Kau mabuk?"

Langkah Shouto terhenti. Ia melirik Natsuo dari sela bahunya. Kakaknya itu sampai ikut berhenti makan untuk memastikan kondisi Shouto.

"Biarkan," ujar Enji sambil kembali menenggak birnya. Laki-laki yang kedua pipinya sudah memerah tersebut tak memandang Shouto. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada _edamame_ yang menjadi santapan utamanya malam itu. Seorang diri pun, Enji sudah menumpuk kulit _edamame_ di satu mangkuk. "Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," tambah Enji kemudian.

Pandangan Shouto beralih ke arah Enji sebelum ia membuang muka. Saat membuka pintu geser ia berkata,

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak mabuk."

Dengan itu, Shouto keluar dari ruang makan. Kepergian Shouto membuat Hawk mengusap kepala.

"Wah, wah! Nyaris sekali!"

Karena tak langsung mendapat respons, Hawk segera tersadar bahwa ia mungkin malah memancing amarah alih-alih sebuah pengakuan. Ia tertawa untuk menutupi sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Apa aku sudah kelewatan?"

Di luar dugaan, Fuyumi menggeleng. Saat Hawk melihatnya, wajah perempuan itu sedikit bersemu kemerahan. Kakak perempuan Shouto itu kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku mengharapkan suatu perkembangan yang nyata setelah ini! Fufufu~"

.

.

.

Shouto duduk terdiam di lorong yang mengarah langsung ke tanah lapang yang masih menjadi bagian rumahnya. Dulu, Shouto sering melihat kakak-kakaknya bermain di tanah lapang ini. Saat itu, hanya perasaan iri yang memenuhi hatinya saat melihat kakak-kakaknya dapat bermain dengan bebas sementara ia terjebak dengan pelajaran bela diri yang sama sekali tak ringan.

Helaan napas panjang kemudian dilontarkan oleh Shouto. Kali ini, ia tak bisa mendefinisi perasaan apa yang sedang memenuhi relung hatinya. Di hadapannya hanya ada kegelapan dan cahaya samar dari bulan. Tak ada sosok para kakak yang sedang berlarian yang membuatnya iri. Tak ada mereka, tapi … ada bayangan _perempuan_ itu—Yaoyorozu Momo.

Tangan Shouto merenggut baju di sekitar dada. Perasaan sesak itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"_Kau tak sedang berkencan dengan Creati, 'kan?"_

Shouto tahu jawabannya. Sangat tahu. Namun, ia tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

Bertahun-tahun mereka dekat semenjak pertama kali bertemu di Yuuei. Jika boleh sedikit mengenang, mereka adalah sesama siswa yang masuk melalui jalur rekomendasi. Bahkan sebelum Shouto benar-benar mengenalnya, ia merasa sudah bisa memercayai perempuan itu hingga ia rela menyumbang satu suara bagi sang perempuan di saat pemilihan pengurus kelas. Setelah itu, beberapa kebetulan kerap mempertemukan mereka sebagai partner dalam tes sekolah maupun misi-misi kecil.

Katanya kebetulan yang berulang bisa disebut sebagai takdir. Apa Shouto bisa memercayai takdir semacam itu? Atau itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

Yang jelas, bagi Shouto, perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya dan satu-satunya perempuan yang sanggup membuat hatinya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam perasaan. Entah sejak kapan Shouto sadar akan perubahan pandangannya terhadap Yaoyorozu Momo. Selain menjadi Hero, Momo adalah tujuan lain yang ingin ia raih. Namun, kenangan masa kecilnya kerap menghentikan setiap ia bermaksud memperjelas hubungan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

Takut.

Todoroki Shouto merasa _takut_.

Demikianlah sampai sekarang hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sesama alumni Yuuei sekaligus sebagai rekan sesama Hero.

Shouto menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya sempat memejam sebelum pendengarannya menangkap suara kayu berderit yang menandakan seseorang tengah mendekat. Dari sela jari, Shouto melirik.

"Kau terlihat tak menikmatinya sama sekali." Enji mendengus. "Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunku."

"… Seingatku kau bukan tipe yang antusias dengan acara ulang tahun atau semacamnya." Shouto sudah menjauhkan tangan dari wajah. Ia kini memilih memandang ke arah tanah kosong yang hanya bermandikan cahaya bulan. "Dan seingatku, kau yang menyuruh Natsuo untuk membiarkanku. Kenapa kau malah ke sini?"

Enji ikut memandang ke arah tanah lapang. Tangannya ia letakkan di belakang leher. Lalu pelan-pelan, ia menyender pada tembok penyangga rumah.

"Aku mau ke toilet," elak Enji. "Aku hanya tak sengaja melihat putraku yang tampak frustrasi di hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan seperti hari ini."

"… Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Sebetulnya tak masalah kau mau bersikap seperti apa." Enji terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu aku sudah banyak menyakitimu bahkan meski kau masih sangat kecil saat itu. Namun, kau yang sekarang … kehidupanmu yang sekarang adalah milikmu. Kau mau melakukan apa, mau bersikap bagaimana … semua kuserahkan padamu."

Shouto menoleh ke arah Enji. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tengah menunjuk Shouto terang-terangan.

"Lakukan hal yang paling ingin kaulakukan!" Enji mengangkat tinjunya kemudian.

_Takut …._

"Gampang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu," ujar Shouto saat ia tengah bertumpu di lututnya untuk kemudian berdiri.

_Takut …._

"Kalau kau laki-laki, kau akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk mencapai apa yang kauinginkan! Bukankah begitu?"

"Termasuk menggunakan cara paksaan? Menggunakan kekerasan? Tak peduli bahwa _dia_ tak senang dengan caramu?" Shouto sesaat menunduk. Dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, ia menambahkan, "Aku takut tak dapat membahagiakannya. Aku takut bahwa suatu saat nanti, tanpa kusadari, aku akan bertingkah sebagaimana kau memperlakukan ibu dulu. Aku _takut_. Aku _…_ tak ingin menyakitinya."

Aneh, bisa berbicara selancar ini mengungkapkan isi hati pada ayahnya _…_ bukan pada ibunya ataupun kakak-kakaknya. Pada _ayahnya_! _Kami-sama_! Apa Shouto benar-benar sudah mabuk?

Di sisi lain, Enji terpaksa bungkam. Kini ia mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran putra bungsunya itu. Penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Kesadaran ini membuatnya menghela napas. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa sedikit menebus kesalahan di masa lalunya itu.

"Kau memang anakku," ujar Enji lambat-lambat, "tapi kau _bukan_ aku. Dan kau _tak akan pernah_ menjadi aku."

"Yah …." Shouto akhirnya sampai pada keputusan bahwa ia tak perlu memperpanjang pembicaraan ini. Ia pun mulai bergerak, melewati Enji.

"Tak seharusnya kau merasa ragu!" Enji berdeham. "Lagi pula, untuk kasusmu, keputusan itu tak seratus persen ada di tanganmu, 'kan? Biarkan _dia_ juga ikut memutuskan."

Langkah Shouto terhenti sejenak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak asing dengan ucapan ayahnya. Cara pengucapannya memang berbeda, tapi ia merasa pernah mendengar kalimat serupa entah di mana.

…

Tentu saja! Ujian akhir semester di kelas satu SMA Yuuei. Saat ia dipasangkan dengan Yaoyorozu untuk menghadapi wali kelas mereka—Aizawa-_sensei_.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Keputusan tak sepenuhnya ada di tangannya? Tentu saja! Ia tak seharusnya menjadikan hal ini masalahnya sendiri! Jika membicarakan mengenai pasangan—entah pasangan dalam hal apa pun—sudah seharusnya ada komunikasi timbal balik yang dilakukan sebelum akhirnya mencapai kesimpulan.

Kepala Shouto menunduk. Ketakutan itu masih terasa, tapi di sisi lain, harapannya pun membesar. Dalam pikiran yang masih berkecamuk, Shouto seakan melihat cahaya terang. Samar—tapi ia merasa beban-beban yang menjeratnya mulai terangkat.

"Bicarakan dengannya sebelum mengambil keputusan."

Bicara, eh? Masalahnya, bagaimana Shouto harus memulai pembicaraan itu? Dia butuh saran. Tidak, Shouto memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan meminta saran dari Enji. Meski rumah tangga mereka sekarang terbilang baik, apa yang bisa Shouto harapkan dari lelaki yang awalnya melangsungkan pernikahan hanya demi mendapatkan keturunan dengan _quirk_ yang kuat?

Tangan Shouto merasuk ke dalam saku celana. Rasanya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Meski sebenarnya tak harus sekarang, tapi sementara keberanian itu ada, Shouto memilih untuk meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun ayahnya. Ia akan meminta maaf pada saudara-saudara dan ibunya nanti.

Shouto sudah siap beranjak saat mendadak ia teringat sesuatu—_pesan itu_. Ia menerima pesan itu siang tadi. Sebetulnya, ia tak merasa perlu untuk menyampaikan, tapi mumpung ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak?

"Aku hampir lupa," ujar Shouto yang membuat Enji memasang wajah penasaran. Begitu tatapan keduanya beradu pandang, Shouto baru melanjutkan, "_Dia_ menitipkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Hah?" Enji menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang tak dibuat-buat. Beberapa saat setelahnya, matanya memutuskan kontak dengan Shouto dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Yah … kau akan menyampaikan terima kasihku padanya, 'kan?"

Shouto tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Enji. Kakinya benar-benar bergerak kali ini.

Meninggalkan kediaman Todoroki.

.

.

.

"Enji."

Enji menoleh dan mendapati Rei yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Rei tak tampak akan berkata-kata lagi. Mungkin, wanita itu sebetulnya melihat dan mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Shouto.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Karena suamiku tak juga kembali dari toilet." Rei berjalan mendekat dan kemudian meraih tangan Enji. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Enji merasa sangat lelah. Ia pun langsung memeluk wanita bertubuh mungil tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, seolah hendak menghilangkan eksistensinya sendiri dalam dekapan Rei. Sosok Enji yang tampak lemah seperti ini adalah rahasia. Hanya Rei yang diperbolehkan melihat.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?" racau Enji kemudian.

Rei yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam. Ia pun mengelus punggung Enji dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu? Shouto akan baik-baik saja!"

Enji melepaskan pelukan. Matanya menyorot tanya,_ Kenapa kau bisa yakin?_

Senyum Rei tampak makin lebar. Ia kemudian berjinjit sedikit hingga berhasil meraih kepala Enji dan menepuk-nepuknya ringan.

"Karena dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik!"

"Tapi aku sama seka—"

Jari telunjuk Rei mendarat di depan bibir Enji. Di saat yang bersamaan, Rei menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Setelah Enji kembali terdiam, Rei pun menggandeng tangannya.

"Sudah, ayo kembali ke dalam. Tak sopan meninggalkan tamu lama-lama!"

.

.

.

**_***To Be Continued***_**

* * *

Fict ini akan jadi tiga chapter. Next chapter bakal nyeritain tentang Shouto dan beberapa temannya, dan last chapter bakal kupenuhi dengan TodoMomo, so stay tune! Tapi kalau ditanya kapan update, saya pun belum tahu~ Hahaha! XD

Btw, kata-kata Shouto yang 'Ore no Momo ni' itu sebenarnya kata-kata Kaji Yuki yang jadi seiyuu Shouto pas di acara radio gitu. Jadi ada special guest dan si guest ini pas ditanya favo chara, dia bilang kalau chara yang mau dikencani itu Toga-chan tapi yang mau dinikahin itu Momo-chan. Pas denger itu, Kaji Yuki langsung bilang semacam gak senang dengernya, terus ditambahkan 'Ore no Momo ni'—alias 'My Momo'. KYAAAAA~~ SEGERA CANON-LAH KALIAN (?!)

Baiklah, sampai di sini cuap-cuap semi fangirling-an saya. Psst, jangan sampai kelewatan omake di bawah, ya~

Kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, silakan sambangi kotak reviewnya~ XD

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

With love,

Suu.

* * *

**_***OMAKE***_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Maaf sekali, Hawk-_san_! Ayah dan Natsuo tertidur begitu saja, sementara Shouto belum pulang juga semenjak ia meninggalkan ruang makan sekitar jam tujuh tadi."

Fuyumi mengatupkan kedua tangan saat tamunya tengah memasang sepatu untuk pulang. Usai memasang sepatu, Hawk menggeleng pelan. ia kemudian menggeser pintu depan kediaman Todoroki.

"Memang sudah seharusnya aku pulang," ujar Hawk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Entah sudah berapa gelas bir yang ia minum hari itu. Ia bahkan sempat melakukan adu minum dengan Natsuo! "Sekarang sudah jam …."

"Sudah setengah dua belas malam."

Hawk tertawa. "Wow! Sudah selama itu aku di sini tanpa diusir ayahmu!"

Fuyumi ikut tertawa sembari memasang sendal untuk keluar. Ia berjalan melewati pintu dan kemudian berdiam di depan pintu tersebut. Hawk sudah menghadap ke arahnya kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku hari ini, Fuyumi-_chan_. Hari ini menyenangkan!"

"Tidak, tidak. Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena Hawk-_san_ sudah mau menerima undanganku dan datang ke sini! Berkat kehadiran Hawk-_san_, hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Ayah tak akan terang-terangan mengaku, tapi aku tahu dia juga pasti diam-diam merasa berterima kasih! Lalu … ah! Soal Shouto juga!" ujar Fuyumi dengan bersemangat.

"Hmm …."

Terlepas dari malam yang sudah semakin larut, di jam ketika kebanyakan orang sudah tertidur, senyum putri tunggal keluarga Todoroki itu masih saja terlihat cerah. Fuyumi sendiri memang merasa belum lelah. Setelah ini, dia juga masih harus membantu ibunya membereskan ruang makan dan mengurus ayah serta adik laki-lakinya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Hawk-_san_!"

Respons Hawk tak terdengar. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak membalas lambaian tangan Fuyumi. Senyum Fuyumi menghilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Hawk intens tertuju padanya. Fuyumi pun memasang wajah heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" ujar Fuyumi sembari menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

"Yah … coba diam sebentar. Biar kubantu ambilkan."

"Ng?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Fuyumi untuk protes, Hawk kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Dia menyentuh dagu Fuyumi dan mengangkat wajah perempuan berkacamata itu sedikit. Dengan cepat, ia pun menyambar bibir Fuyumi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu terjadi begitu singkat hingga Fuyumi bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata.

"… Lain kali … giliranku yang akan mengundangmu untuk makan malam," ujar Hawk begitu ia sudah memberi jarak di antara wajah keduanya. "Berdua saja."

Fuyumi yang masih terlalu kaget, tak bisa banyak merespons. Ia hanya menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangan dan memandang Hawk dengan tatapan yang seakan menuntut penjelasan.

"… Kau tak mau?"

"Bu-bukan itu!" Fuyumi menggeleng cepat-cepat—seolah tanpa dipikir. "Tapi … Hawk-_san_ …? Ke-kenapa …?"

Sejujurnya, Fuyumi masih belum benar-benar bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Meski demikian, ia bisa merasakan kedua belah pipinya menghangat. Apa wajahnya sudah semerah wajah Hawk sekarang? Oh, tidak! Pemikiran itu membuat Fuyumi menyentuh kedua belah pipinya dengan masing-masing tangan.

Hawk meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher. Bola matanya sesaat teralih ke arah lain.

"Maaf, ya. Sebenarnya orang yang menarik perhatianku sampai ingin kuajak menikah itu bukan seorang Hero."

Mendengar pernyataan Hawk, Fuyumi merasakan detak jantungnya semakin menggila. Mulutnya terbuka tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu, ketika ia mendapati Hawk yang sudah kembali memandangnya sembari tersenyum lembut … ia pun spontan menundukkan wajah.

Tidak! Fuyumi semakin tak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu sekarang!

Fuyumi masih berusaha mengendalikan diri dari berbagai macam emosi yang sekonyong-konyong membuncah saat ia merasakan tangan besar Hawk menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari pipi. Kini, Fuyumi bisa merasakan ibu jari Hawk yang membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Perlakuan Hawk membuat dada Fuyumi semakin sesak dan perutnya seakan bergejolak. Fuyumi tak terlalu banyak minum tadi, tapi tubuhnya terasa hangat di sela-sela angin malam yang datang dan pergi. Perasaan aneh ini kemudian memaksa Fuyumi untuk memejamkan mata.

Saat itulah, Fuyumi bisa merasakan tangan Hawk yang menyibakkan poninya lalu … bibir Hawk yang menyentuh dahinya!

"_Oyasumi_, Fuyumi-_chan_," bisik Hawk kemudian.

Mata Fuyumi pun terbuka bersamaan dengan suara kepak sayap yang terdengar. Di saat perempuan itu akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mendongak, sosok Hawk sudah berbaur dengan langit malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_***END OF THE OMAKE***_**


End file.
